Side Effects
Side Effects is the 12th episode of Ben 10 Plot There are two construction workers at an old building. One of them is controlling the crane which has a wrecking ball, and is using it to tear apart the building. A strange man covered in bugs then appears, and he apparently lives in the building. After he tells the workers to leave his house alone, the workers reply saying they have to take it down. The strange man then raises his hand which summons a bunch of wasps to attack the construction workers. One of the workers got away but the other one was picked up and carried by the bugs up to Clancy. On the roads, a man is seen driving at a fast speed trying to get away from a robbery. Right behind him is the Rust Bucket with Gwen and Max inside. Gwen tells Max where Ben is as they see Upgrade merged with a motorcycle riding next to them. The traffic stops Gwen and Max, but Upgrade is able to keep going and chases the robber until he catches up and shoots a lazer at the robbers trunk releasing all of the money he stole. He then created a sharp spike coming from his tire to attack the robbers car causing him to crash to the side. Upgrade then left the robber as the police come to take him away. He then sees an ice cream truck and goes inside to eat. While the cops are interrogating the robber, the thief tries to explain that he saw a motorcycle come to life and attack him. Meanwhile Max and Gwen are looking for Ben and they find him inside the ice cream truck. When they get Ben inside the RV, he appears to have gotten a cold from the ice cream truck. After Gwen makes a rude comment, Ben gets back at her by sneezing on her new blouse. Gwen then takes out a bunch of different medicine and when Ben asks, it turns out the medicine is for Gwen so she doesn't catch Ben's cold. Max then tells Ben that he has the perfect remedy for a cold, and he takes the gang to china town. When they get to the town, Max gives Ben some of the medicine he found, but when Ben smells it he is very displeased. When Gwen asks Max where he learned how to make it, he explains he learned it from a monk in china. He then covers it up his knowledge of everything by saying they have plumbing in China. Council woman Liang then speaks to everyone from a stand a few feet away from Ben, Max, and Gwen. She tells everybody about how she is glad they all support her downtown redevelopment program. Before she can continue, a bunch of wasps start to fly over everyones heads scarring them. Clancy then appears above the council woman and uses his bugs to pick her up because he wants to bring her home and eat her because she is the one behind the construction workers tearing apart his home. As soon as Ben sees the danger he activates the Omnitrix to turn into Wildmutt. Due ot his cold, Wildmutt sneezes which then cloggs his nose making him unable to sence anything or see where anything is. Wildmutt then tries to go fight Clancy but being unable to see he just ends up running into several things in the market. Gwen then jumps on top of Wildmutt to try and control where he goes to help him out, but it doesn't help as he accidently throws Gwen into a pile of boxes full of fireworks. The wasps then knock down a lamp causing a string of fire to head straight for Gwen and the fireworks making her scream. Grandpa Max then runs in to save her by throwing a bucket of chicken dumplings onto her and the fire. Wildmutt is then seen still trying to run somewhere until he times out. Back in the Rust Bucket, Ben is given the remedy that Max cooked up but Ben still thinks it smells bad. After he takes one sip of the medicine, he realizes he cant take it and tries to hide it in a drawer when he isn't looking. Gwen then tells the group that she found out more about Clancy using her laptop and she told them where he took the council woman. Liang is then seen being covered by bugs as Clancy explains to her about his home. When Ben, Gwen, and Max get inside Clancy's building Max goes into a room and sees a newspaper clipping that talks about how bugs can survive a nuclear blast. Then when Gwen and Max go looking for Ben, Four Arms appears in the shadows to try to scare them. When they hear Liang scream for help above them, Four Arms quickly runs through the room and picks up Gwen and Max. However, thanks to the cold Four Arms smells very bad and has major hives on his arm pits. He then jumps them up to the next floor as they see the woman covered in black widows. When they dont know what to do, Four Arms accidentally sneezes on her which causes the black widows to fall off her. Clancy then appears behind the group and summons his bugs to attack them. Some of the bugs form together to create a big fist and knock down Max. Termites then show up to eat the floor Gwen is standing on causing her to fall down a floor, but Liang quickly saves her. Four Arms is then attacked by ants causing him to be very itchy, so he jumps allover the place destroying the building. After th e building is destroyed and Four Arms has timed out, Clancy appears and uses his wasps to pick him up and fly somewhere else as he says he will exterminate the entire city. The councilwoman then tells Ben to thank the Four Armed guy for her, as she walks away to her house. Max then figures that Clancy went to the nearby power plant and takes everyone in the RV . While in the Rust Bucket, Gwen states that the only way to really kill the cockroaches is to barbeque them, so Ben gets the idea to go Heatblast. When they get to the nuclear plant, a red flashing light and beeping noises come on so Max figured Clancy is messing with the controls. When they enter the control room, they see that all of the controlls are destroyed. When they come up with a way to stop the meltdown from happening, Clancy shows up and covers himself in all of the cockroaches to protect himself from the nuclear blast. Ben then turns into Heatblast, but right away Gwen notices something weird about him. Before they can figure it out, Heatblast sends Gwen and Max to shut down the reactor while he takes care of Clancy. After HeatblasHeatblast attempts to shoot fire at Clancy, he learns that his cold froze his flames making him unable to produce heat. While Max and Gwen are running to shut down the reactor, Clancy, sent hornets to go after Gwen and Max. Gwen and Max were able to take out the hornets by spraying them with a hose. Meanwhile, Heatblast is getting thrown around by Clancy until he learns that he can shoot ice by accidentally shooting an ice ball at Clancy. When Gwen and Max get to the reactor they are attacked by a bunch of cockroaches. Clancy and Heatblast then throw eachother out a window into the reactor room, and Heatblast shoots ice at the cockroaches to save Gwen. Heatblast then explains to them that his cold allows him to shoot ice instead of fire. When Max tells them that he cant override the system, Clancy runs up behind them to try and attack. Heatblast then quickly creates a massive freeze blast to trap Clancy in ice. When they see that the meltdown is still activated and about to go off, Heatblast quickly tries to shoot ice at the device. After few seconds he succeeds in stopping the meltdown and turns back into Ben . When the group get back to the Rust Bucket to drive away, a bunch of cockroaches enter the RV making Ben, Gwen, and Max freak out and stop the Rust Bucket. Clancy then opens the door but is quickly attacked by Max so he throws Max against the wall. Since the Omnitrix isn;t working at the moment, Ben gets the idea to lure the bugs out by using Max's medicine. When Ben throws the remedy out the window, all of the bugs follow making Clancy weak and vulnerable. Max then punches Clancy, knocking him out until the police show up. In the end, Gwen appears ot have gotten Ben's cold as she sneezes. Major Events *The gang meet Clancy for the first time Debuts *Clancy Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Council woman Liang Villains *Clancy Aliens Used *Upgrade *Wildmutt *Four Arms *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes